Bite of Frost
by Vossi95
Summary: Alternative ending to "Frostbite". Rose is in danger. Will she be able to survive? Who is behind it?
1. Chapter 1

**Frostbite**

_Chapter 1_

The smart thing to do at that point would be to run toward the door and the sun's safety. Instead, I ran in the opposite direction, toward the fireplace. I grabbed one of the antique swords and turned back toward Elena. I didn't have far to go because she had recovered herself and was standing in front of me.

She glared at me and slammed her fist into the side of my head. I stumbled backwards a couple of steps but that was all she needed. She grabbed my hair and thrust my head back. My head made contact with the fireplace.

I remembered fighting with my mum, how I'd been on the defensive the whole time. That wouldn't work this time. I had to attack. Jabbing forward, I tried to land a blow on Elena. No luck. She anticipated my every move.

Suddenly, from behind her, Isaiah groaned as he started to come around. She glanced back, the smallest of motions that let me swipe the sword across her chest. It cut the fabric of her shirt and grazed the skin, but nothing more. Still, she flinched and looked down in panic. I think the glass going through Isaiah's heart was still fresh in her mind.

And _that _was what I really needed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Footsteps and voices eventually sounded, and I lifted my head up. People poured in through the door, lots of them. I couldn't really make any of them out. I didn't need to. They were threats, threats I had to keep Mason safe from. A couple of them approached me, and I leapt up, lifting the sword and holding it protectively over his body. When I leapt up, I swayed on my feet.

"Stay back," I warned. "Stay away from him."

They kept coming.

"Stay back!" I yelled. They stopped. Except for one.

"Rose," came a soft voice. "Drop the sword."

My hands shook. I swallowed. "Get away from us."

"Rose."

The voice spoke again, a voice that my soul would have known anywhere. Hesitantly, I let myself finally become aware of my surroundings, let the details sink in. I let my eyes focus on the features if the man standing there. Dimitri's brown eyes, gentle and firm, looked down on me.

"It's okay," he said. "Everything's going to be okay. You can let go of the sword."

My hands shook even harder as I fought to hold on to the hilt. "I can't." The words hurt coming out. "I can't leave him alone. I have to protect him."

"You have," said Dimitri.

The sword fell out of my hands, landing with a loud clutter on the wooden floor. I followed, collapsing on all fours, wanting to cry but still unable to.

Dimitri's arms wrapped around me. I looked up into his eyes and saw only love and worry in them. I relaxed into his arms and realised that I was exhausted. I rested my head on his shoulder and heard him gasp.

"Dimitri? What is it? What's wrong? Why did you ga-"

My eyes closed and I couldn't open them. It felt like I had something pushing down on me.

"Rose? Rose? Roza!"

I heard Dimtri's voice sounding frantic through my haze. I tried to open my eyes to let him know I was alright, but I couldn't.

"Roza, stay awake! Stay awake for me please!"

"Belikov! What's wrong? What's with the yelling"

That voice sounded familiar. I tried thinking who it was. Janine Hathaway. My mother. What was she doing here? When did she arrive?

"She was talking and then she just passed out. She must have hit her head or something because her skull is cracked. There's a lot of blood. Then she started spasming. She won't wake up."

His voice was beginning to get a hysterical note to it.

"Rose, honey, wake up. Please wake up. I promise I won't yell at you."

Now my mother was starting to sound frantic and worried. I wanted to open my eyes to tell them I was fine. I just couldn't. I started feeling really cold. Why would I be cold?

"She just went extremely cold. Roza, if you can hear me please wake up. You can't die on me now. I need you. Please, Roza, just wake up." Dimitri started crying. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said lately. I'm so sorry. Please wake up so I can see your beautiful eyes again. I need you."

By the time he finished talking he was sobbing. I felt extremely guilty for making the Russian God cry. Why was he crying over me? I'm just another student to him. He doesn't love me. He doesn't need me. He's with Tasha.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and carry me away. I don't know where to but I knew they were Dimitri's arms. How I loved to be in his arms. How I loved him. I'm glad he'll be happy with Tasha and won't have to worry about a reckless teenager like me anymore.

"Roza. Please I'm begging you to stay with me a little longer. We're almost home. Please just hang on. I love you."

He loves me? No. I couldn't have heard him right.

"You love her? You're her mentor! How could you love my daughter? Leave her alone!" there was my mother's voice screaming at him.

"Guardian Hathaway, please. I love your daughter with all my heart but I've made sure she doesn't know my feelings. She is the only one for me but I know we can never be together. I just wish she knew how much I love her. I wish this didn't happen to her. I wish I could have protected her from all this heartache and death but I couldn't."

It was at this point the lovely oblivion of darkness overcame me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I forgot that I still had chapters for this story. I do not own Vampire Academy.**_

"Roza. Please if you can hear me, wake up"

The lovely Russian accent floated into my dark oblivion. I hadn't felt or heard anything since I heard him speaking to my mother. What were they talking about again?

I felt my eyes flutter and my fingers twitch. In my hand I felt a much bigger calloused hand. _His _hand. What was his name? Why can't I remember anything?

"Roza, I know you can hear me. It's time to wake up. I need you to wake up."

This time I managed to open my eyes and saw the most beautiful sight. I saw the Russian God sitting there staring at me. I looked around and saw that I was in the medical centre. In the Russian's eyes I saw worry and relief. Why would he be worried about me?

"Roza. Roza don't scare me like that again. I was so worried. How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why were you worried? Who are you? Where's Lissa? Is she okay?"

His face held a look of concern and hurt. Why would he look hurt? I don't know him. Why is he calling me Roza? My name is Rose.

"Roza, don't you remember me? I'm Dimitri Belikov. I bought you and the princess back to the academy a couple of months ago. I've been training you. I love you."

Whoa! I didn't expect that. He loves me? No, he can't. He's my mentor. He's seven years older than me.

While I was having my mental rant, I didn't notice him moving closer to me. When I finally noticed he was leaning towards me and the next thing I knew he was kissing me. The kiss was earth shattering. It felt as if he and the kiss was the only thing in the world.

As sudden as the kiss started it ended. It only ended when we heard a gasp. I turned around and saw Mia standing there in shock. She was looking at me like I was crazy. Why would she think I was crazy? I was just kissing Dimitri, my sexy badass Russian mentor.

Then as soon as that thought crossed my mind I realised what was wrong with that picture. I was kissing Dimitri. Dimitri, my mentor. I looked at Dimitri and saw that he had his guardian mask on.

"Mia, it isn't what it looks like."

"Well, please enlighten me as to what is going on because all I saw was you kissing your seven year older mentor."

Well right about now would be where I should tell the truth but I'm Rose Hathaway and I don't go down without a fight. So I decided to lie. Like usual. I'm a very good liar when I want to be. Dimitri is the only person who can tell when I'm lying.

"I wasn't kissing Dimitri. We were having a very intense conversation and I happened to be leaning forward. It may have looked like we were kissing but we weren't."

At this point in time I chose to look over at Dimitri and saw that he had his guardian mask up. Although he had his mask up I saw amusement and scorn in his eyes. I looked back at Mia and saw that she didn't believe me at all.

"I don't believe you. I know you and I know that you were lying. You were kissing Belikov and I want to know why."

As I was about to speak Dimitri cut me off. Usually he doesn't stop me from talking. I was wondering what he had to say.

"Mia, Rose _was _kissing me and I was kissing her. We love each other and I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. I almost lost her. When she passed out and started spasming, I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you Rose. I love you and never want to lose you."

Wow. I didn't know he felt that way. Although that answered some of my questions it just left me with more.

"Dimitri. What happened back in Spokane? Why don't I remember anything? Did everyone get out ok? Why are you here Mia?"

When I finished talking, I noticed Dimitri and Mia looking at each other. Then Dimitri turned to me and spoke.

"Roza. When we got to Spokane and found you in that house, you were standing over Mason. You almost attacked us with a sword. You didn't but when you dropped it, you collapsed on the floor. I rushed to you and then you started talking but passed out mid sentence. You started having a seizure or something and your skull was cracked. Then you went freezing cold and unresponsive. You died." By this time Dimitri was close to tears. "Roza we brought you back but you've been in a coma for two months now. I was so worried. So was your mother."

Wait...what? My mother was worried? She doesn't care about me. As i thought over the rest of what he said I realised he said something about Mason.

"Why was I standing over Mason? Is he alright?"

"Roza, I'm sorry. Mason had his neck snapped."

"Rose, he went back for you. He thought you would have died if he didn't. When he died, you went crazy. It was like you were possessed or something. You cut both Strigoi's head off."

No. Mason can't be dead. No. No. It's not fair. Why did he come back? He should have stayed with the others. I was fine.

"Roza, I know it's a lot to take in but-"

"Get out."

"Rose, it's going to be al-"

"Get out! I don't want you here! It's your fault he is dead. If you had stopped him from returning he would still be alive. GET OUT!"

Mia looked frightened. She ran out the door as fast as she could but Dimitri stayed. In fact he started edging closer to me.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to leave."

"Roza it's going to be fine. I'm here for you. It's alright to feel this way. It's not your fault he died."

Now that I thought about it, I realised that I was actually blaming myself for his death. If I didn't lead him on, he wouldn't have come back for me. If I didn't tell him where the Strigoi were he never would have left the ski lodge.

It is my fault. I should be the one dead and not Mason.

As soon as that thought passed through my head, it buried itself and kept repeating itself. I must have zoned out or something because when I looked up I saw Dimitri looking at me worried. I didn't want to talk or see anyone at the moment so I rolled over so my back was facing him.

"Roza, please. I'm here to help. Let me help you get through this. Talk to me. Please, don't shut me out."

"Dimitri, please. I know you're here and want to help but you can't. Please just leave. I need some space. Please just leave."

I couldn't even manage not to sound pathetic. I was but everything I said was the truth. I needed some space.

"Roza, I will leave you be for now but I will be back in the morning to check on you. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call or come and see me. I'm not going to leave you. Oh...if you were wondering, I told Tasha that I couldn't take her offer, not when someone else already has my heart." With that he left.


	4. Chapter 4

After he left I was alone with my thoughts. The worst part about being left with my thoughts was the fact that no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that it wasn't my fault, I knew. I knew that it was my fault.

I could fool myself that it wasn't but it was.

Soon I was tired of all the _What If _questions. They were slowly driving me insane. Being stuck in the infirmary was boring me and not helping me with my problems at all. So I got up and left.

At first when I stood up I was a bit shaky on my legs from no use for the past two months but I worked through it. As soon as I was able to stand without falling, I ran. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't care.

After a few minutes I found myself standing at the edge of a frozen pond just outside the wards. I knew I should probably head back within the wards but the majestic beauty of the pond and forest was too much to resist, so I sat down.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there but soon I heard the rustling of some branches. I turned around and saw red eyes staring at me. Strigoi. They were moving closer to me, so I started to back up.

The only problem was that soon I was at the edge of the pond. When my foot hit the ice I looked down and was distracted for a moment. When I brought my gaze back up I saw the Strigoi right in front of me.

"You will not run nor try to fight me and when I bite you, you will be in extreme pain. It will feel as if your insides are burning. You will scream as loud as you can."

With that I didn't try to struggle or move. He leaned down towards my neck and bit. When he bit me I felt the worst pain in my life. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone heard me. When he had almost drained me, he stopped.

He looked up and what I saw made my heart swell. Dimitri. Dimitri had come.

"Put her down."

The Strigoi just laughed at him. Dimitri growled. The Strigoi looked slightly frightened by that noise, so he put me down. When I say he "put me down" I really mean he threw me away. I think he planned it well because with the force he threw me I landed on the ice and broke a few bones. I also re-cracked my skull.

By this time Dimitri was fighting the Strigoi. While that was happening I tried to get off the ice because it was cracking. Dimitri had just plunged his stake into the Strigoi's heart when the ice shattered. I fell straight through into the freezing cold.

The last thing I saw was a tall figure dive into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dimitri's POV_

We had just arrived outside the house in Spokane. We gathered around three of the missing students but soon learned what had happened. One thing struck me the most. Rose was still in there. My Roza was still in the house with the Strigoi.

I rushed into the house with other Guardians following me. One of which was Rose's mother, Janine Hathaway. What I saw shocked me.

Roza was sitting there in the middle of the room surrounded by a horrific scene. There were two beheaded Strigoi and blood splatters everywhere, the worst on the fireplace. By now Rose had noticed us and risen clutching a sword, standing protectively in front of Mason.

"Stay back" she said in a voice I didn't even recognise.

I looked at her as I approached slowly and was shocked. Her beautiful eyes which had once held so much life and fire were dead and dull. She didn't even look like my Roza anymore.

She saw that we were still coming closer and tried to attack us. She saw me as a threat. Everyone else stopped and backed up. I was the only one left still approaching her. When I started talking to her, I saw something in her eyes flicker. As soon as I saw that flicker it was gone but she was now taking in the details of the room.

She soon dropped the sword and collapsed on all fours. Before she could hit the ground I had her scooped up in my arms. She relaxed into my arms and rested her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and saw some blood trickling down the side of her face. I gasped.

"Dimitri? What is it? What's wrong? Why did you ga-"

Her eyes shut. Her body started withering about as if she was in pain. It looked as if she was having spasms.

"Rose? Rose? Roza!"

My voice sounded frantic but I didn't care. I was panicking. My Roza was in my arms spasming and I didn't know what to do.

"Roza, stay awake! Stay awake for me please!"

"Belikov! What's wrong? What's with the yelling"

That voice sounded familiar. I tried thinking who it was. Janine Hathaway. Roza's mother.

"She was talking and then she just passed out. She must have hit her head or something because her skull is cracked. There's a lot of blood. Then she started spasming. She won't wake up."

My voice was beginning to get a hysterical note to it.

"Rose, honey, wake up. Please wake up. I promise I won't yell at you."

Now her mother was starting to sound frantic and worried.

"She just went extremely cold. Roza, if you can hear me please wake up. You can't die on me now. I need you. Please, Roza, just wake up." I started crying. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said lately. I'm so sorry. Please wake up so I can see your beautiful eyes again. I need you."

Janine just stared at me. She looked as though I was crazy for crying over my student but she didn't know that she was much more than that to me. I loved her with all my heart.

"Roza. Please I'm begging you to stay with me a little longer. We're almost home. Please just hang on. I love you."

"You love her? You're her mentor! How could you love my daughter? Leave her alone!" Janine started screaming at me. I knew that everyone could hear her. I would most likely lose my job now but I didn't care if I didn't have my Roza.

"Guardian Hathaway, please. I love your daughter with all my heart but I've made sure she doesn't know my feelings. She is the only one for me but I know we can never be together. I just wish she knew how much I love her. I wish this didn't happen to her. I wish I could have protected her from all this heartache and death but I couldn't."

I felt Rose's pulse and it stopped. She stopped breathing. I looked down at her and her lips had a bluish tinge and her tanned skin was pale. She just died in my arms. She's dead. My Roza is dead.

I looked over at Janine and she was in hysterics. I was about to break down when Christian Ozera ran over. He took one look at Rose's body in my arms and broke down. He put his hand on her face the way a brother would.

Roza's skin started warming up and regaining its colour. I realised it was Christian using his fire magic but why? Why would he weaken himself to keep Rose alive? I thought that he hated Rose.

"Get that confused look off your face Belikov. I love Rose as a sister. If it wasn't for her we would all be dead or worse. She's the one that saved us. Besides if I didn't Lissa would kill me for letting Rose die when I could do something." He leant closer to me and whispered in my ear so no one else could hear "I know she loves you and you love her. I also know that you would like to be able to have a family but I will warn you. If you make the wrong choice there is no turning back. Rose may well still love you and want you but I _won't _let you anywhere near her. I will cause you as much pain as I can. I won't kill you but let you live to live with your mistake."

Up until that moment I didn't realise how much Christian cared about my Roza. He cared more about her feelings than he did for his aunt's, who basically raised him.

"Thank you and I won't. You should probably go feed before you pass out."

With that he walked off to the back of the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been two months now. Two months since we found them in Spokane. Two months since Roza died.

As soon as we got back to the academy I ran to the infirmary. They took Roza from me and started working on her. Lissa ran into the infirmary as soon as she heard. She was in hysterics. I tried calming her down but it didn't help. Christian wondered in and nodded at me then went to calming Lissa down.

The doctors soon came out and told us we could see her. I was the first one into the room, followed by Lissa then Christian. Roza looked as though she was sleeping but I knew something was wrong. Lissa looked slightly relieved and just thought she was sleeping. I looked over at Christian and saw that he had realised the same thing I had.

Soon it was time for curfew and Lissa and Christian left. Stayed sitting next to her. Alberta came to see how she was. She was still the same.

* * *

Over the next month almost all the Guardians had come to see how she was doing. There was still no change. Even Stan came to see how she was but Janine hadn't come to see her.

Days and weeks had passed and she still hadn't woken up. I had to start patrolling again but Alberta only gave me a minimum amount of work. In my spare time I was with my Roza praying for her to wake up.

Tasha had come to visit but it was mainly to see me. She asked me if I had thought about her offer and I told her I had to decline it. She got really mad at me when I told her someone else already had my heart. She started yelling at me about how it was illegal for me to be in love with my student. Just as she was about to set Roza's hair on fire, she was surrounded in a ring of fire and in a ball of water. I turned to see Mia and Christian standing there.

Tasha just looked shocked at what Mia was doing and pissed off at how Christian was defending Rose.

"Christian, how could you defend this blood whore when she was the one trying to keep you and Lissa apart? She was the one that has been in the way from the start. She's just another blood whore who hooks up with anyone she can!"

Now by this time Mia looked shocked at what Tasha had just said and Christian looked especially pissed off. If looks could kill then Tasha would be dead.

"Tasha! Rose is not a blood whore! She is one of the best Guardians! When Rose and Lissa were on the run, she let Lissa feed off her at the risk of weakening herself. She's the reason why Mia, Eddie and I are alive and not dead or Strigoi! She's the reason why Lissa is safe, alive and sane! She has saved my life twice at the risk of her own! She has died twice. Once in a car crash that killed Lissa's family and then again in Spokane. I saved her in Spokane. She loves Dimitri. She watched one of her best friends die."

Now Tasha looked even more pissed off at Christian. She lit some fire balls in her hands.

"Christian, how could you! How could you save this blood whore's life! I don't care if she saved your life and I most certainly don't care if she loves Dimitri. She needs to pay for taking my love away from me."

At that moment she threw a fire ball towards Christian and Mia. She also bit Roza and set her hair on fire. It all happened in slow motion. Mia put the fire ball coming towards them out, Christian stopped Roza's hair from burning and Adrian knocked Tasha down.

I hadn't noticed that Adrian arrived but I was thankful he had. I'm not sure how he knew but he knew about Rose and I. He wasn't happy about it and wasn't accepting it. Meanwhile while everything happened I just stood there frozen. It was Christian who finally brought me out of my trance.

"Belikov, get Alberta before Tasha gets free. Quick, Adrian can't hold her forever."

With that I ran towards Alberta's office. When I arrived there she was in a meeting with Stan and Janine. They were talking about me but I didn't really care.

"What are you doing here? You're interrupting an important meeting. Did something happen to Rose? Is she awake?"

"Alberta please come quick. Tasha Ozera attacked Rose, Christian and Mia. Please help!"

I ran back quickly to the infirmary. Alberta, Janine and Stan were following. When we all arrived at the door, Alberta, Stan and Janine looked shocked at the scene before them. Stan was the first one to recover and went and helped Adrian.

"That little blood whore! How could you love her!"

Alberta and Stan turned on me looking thoroughly confused. Janine just paled.

"What is she talking about Belikov? What happened here?"

"Tasha came to see me and ask for my answer to her offer. I declined and told her I could never accept when someone else already has my heart. She assumed it was Roza. Tried to set her hair alight but Christian and Mia stopped her. She started yelling at Christian about how he should be hurting Rose because she tried to keep him and Lissa apart. He then told her how if it weren't for Rose they would be dead, how she saved all their lives in Spokane and how he saved her life. That really pissed her off and she started screaming how Roza is a blood whore. She then sent a fire ball towards Christian and Mia, whilst she bit Roza and set her hair on fire. Mia put the fire ball coming towards them out with and Christian stopped Rose's hair from burning. Adrian ran and knocked Tasha to the ground. That is when Christian told me to come and get you."

Everyone was looking at me with a slight bit of disgust. Janine however was glaring at Tasha. Adrian by now was standing up and brushing himself.

"How could you fall in love with your student? How could you let this happen?"

Before I got a chance to speak and explain myself Janine, Adrian and Christian were defending me. That shocked me. The three people who should hate me were actually helping me.

"It isn't his fault, Guardian Petrov. He just froze from shock. He was shocked that his friend would try to kill the person he loves. He didn't want to hurt his best friend."

"He can't help who he fell in love with. He loves her with all his heart and nothing is going to change that. I can see it in his aura. You should have seen his aura when she went missing and since she's been back."

"I'm the one person who should be pissed at him for falling for my daughter but even I can see how much she means to him. He means a lot to her as well because she has drastically improved her attitude since he has been mentoring her."

Alberta looked entirely pissed off and confused. Stan just looked smug. I have no idea why he would looked so smug but I really wanted to wipe that look off his face.

"Fine. This all stays within the people in this room. No one tells anyone a thing."

With that everyone dispersed and I was left with Roza again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I was again sitting with Roza praying for her to wake up when all of a sudden her fingers twitched and her eyes fluttered. I thought I imagined it but when she groaned I knew she was waking up.

"Roza, I know you can hear me. It's time to wake up. I need you to wake up."

This time she managed to open her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in the medical centre.

"Roza. Roza don't scare me like that again. I was so worried. How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why were you worried? Who are you? Where's Lissa? Is she okay?"

When she said that I felt my heart break slightly. I wondered if she had amnesia or whether she was just messing around.

"Roza, don't you remember me? I'm Dimitri Belikov. I bought you and the princess back to the academy a couple of months ago. I've been training you. I love you."

Whoa! I didn't expect that. Her eyes went as wide as golf balls bugging out of her head when I told her I loved her. SO maybe she wasn't messing around.

While she was having her mental rant, I had been moving closer to her. When she finally noticed I was leaning towards her and the next thing I knew I was kissing her. The kiss was earth shattering. It felt as if she and the kiss was the only thing in the world.

As sudden as the kiss started it ended. It only ended when we heard a gasp. I turned around and saw Mia standing there in shock. She was looking at me like I was crazy. Why would she think I was crazy? I was just kissing Roza, my sexy badass student.

Then as soon as that thought crossed my mind I realised what was wrong with that picture. I was kissing Roza. Roza, my student. She looked at me and saw that I had my guardian mask on.

"Mia, it isn't what it looks like."

"Well, please enlighten me as to what is going on because all I saw was you kissing your seven year older mentor."

Well right about now would be where she should tell the truth but she's Rose Hathaway and she doesn't go down without a fight. So she decided to lie. Like usual. She's a very good liar when she wants to be. I'm the only person who can tell when she's lying.

"I wasn't kissing Dimitri. We were having a very intense conversation and I happened to be leaning forward. It may have looked like we were kissing but we weren't."

At this point in time she chose to look over at me and saw that I had my guardian mask up. Although I had my mask up I had amusement and scorn in my eyes. She looked back at Mia and saw that she didn't believe her at all.

"I don't believe you. I know you and I know that you were lying. You were kissing Belikov and I want to know why."

As she was about to speak I cut her off. Usually I don't stop her from talking. She was wondering what I had to say.

"Mia, Rose _was _kissing me and I was kissing her. We love each other and I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. I almost lost her. When she passed out and started spasming, I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you Rose. I love you and never want to lose you."

"Dimitri. What happened back in Spokane? Why don't I remember anything? Did everyone get out ok? Why are you here Mia?"

When she finished talking, she noticed Mia and I looking at each other. Then I turned to her and spoke.

"Roza. When we got to Spokane and found you in that house, you were standing over Mason. You almost attacked us with a sword. You didn't but when you dropped it, you collapsed on the floor. I rushed to you and then you started talking but passed out mid sentence. You started having a seizure or something and your skull was cracked. Then you went freezing cold and unresponsive. You died." By this time I was close to tears. "Roza we brought you back but you've been in a coma for two months now. I was so worried. So was your mother."

"Why was I standing over Mason? Is he alright?"

"Roza, I'm sorry. Mason had his neck snapped."

"Rose, he went back for you. He thought you would have died if he didn't. When he died, you went crazy. It was like you were possessed or something. You cut both Strigoi's head off."

"Roza, I know it's a lot to take in but-"

"Get out."

"Rose, it's going to be al-"

"Get out! I don't want you here! It's your fault he is dead. If you had stopped him from returning he would still be alive. GET OUT!"

Mia looked frightened. She ran out the door as fast as she could but I stayed. In fact I started edging closer to her.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to leave."

"Roza it's going to be fine. I'm here for you. It's alright to feel this way. It's not your fault he died."

She must have zoned out or something because when she looked up and saw me looking at her worried. She didn't want to talk or see anyone at the moment so she rolled over so her back was facing me.

"Roza, please. I'm here to help. Let me help you get through this. Talk to me. Please, don't shut me out."

"Dimitri, please. I know you're here and want to help but you can't. Please just leave. I need some space. Please just leave."

"Roza, I will leave you be for now but I will be back in the morning to check on you. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call or come and see me. I'm not going to leave you. Oh...if you were wondering, I told Tasha that I couldn't take her offer, not when someone else already has my heart." With that I left.


	8. Chapter 8

It must have been a couple of hours since I left her but I had to go on patrol. Whilst I was wondering around the school patrolling I heard a noise. Soon that noise got louder and louder until it woke some students in the nearby dorm up.

I started wondering what the noise was until it got so loud that I recognised it as her scream. Roza. My Roza was in trouble. I ran as fast as I could towards the noise. When I arrived at the sight of the scream, what I saw frightened me.

A Strigoi had Roza's neck in his mouth. He was sucking her dry. When he realised that I was there he stopped and looked smug. Roza soon focused on me and I saw relief and love in her eyes. She also had a look of extreme pain lingering on her face.

"Put her down."

The Strigoi just laughed at me. A growl escaped my lips and I saw a hint of fear in the Strigoi's face. He then threw Rose away as if she was nothing. He threw her onto the frozen pond. The impact of her landing made the ice start to crack.

I focused on killing the Strigoi. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roza start to move and try to get off the ice. I was glad she was ok. As soon as my stake plunged into the Stigoi's heart I heard an earth shattering scream. When I looked over to Roza I saw her fall through the ice

I pulled my stake out of his heart and ran towards the spot I last saw her. When I reached the spot I saw that some of the ice was covered in ice. I had my radio and called Alberta and Stan quickly.

"Alberta. Stan."

"What is it Belikov?"

"Roza, she was attacked by a Strigoi, I killed it and now she's in a pond of frozen water and bleeding badly. I need help. "

"Where are you?"

"I'm just outside the wards at the pond near one of the old cabins. It's the cabin that Tasha Ozera was staying in. Don't tell anyone. Bring Christian Ozera to the cabin and could you two come to the pond to help me out. I'm jumping in and getting her before she drowns."

"We'll be right there Belikov"

I took my coat off and dived into the below freezing water. Just as I was almost where she was I watched her close her eyes. That only spurred me on to get to the bottom faster.

By the time I reached her and made it back to the surface Stan was standing at the top. He reached out to pull me out. Once I was out I took off running towards the cabin.

When I reached the cabin, I was exhausted. I barged in and saw Christian staring at me. He then saw the blue Rose in my arms.

"What happened?"

"I heard screaming and then I found a Strigoi biting Roza. I told him to put her down and then he threw her on the ice. It was a solid impact and the ice started cracking but she was alright. She was trying to get off the ice. As I staked the Strigoi the ice split and she fell in. I radioed Alberta and Stan. I told them to bring you here. Please, Christian I need your help."

I was sobbing hysterically. He walked over and started heating her up slowly. She still looked extremely blue. Her eyes fluttered slightly.

"Belikov. Lay her down near the fire place. I'm going to start a fire there and it should help. Alberta could you grab some blankets. Stan could you get Ralf Sarcozy."

"No one can know about this. Why do you need Ralf?"

"Ralf specialises in fire. So does Jesse Zeklos but we don't need any 'blood whore' rumours started. I need Ralf to help me despite how much I hate him. He won't tell anyone, I promise. I would say to get my aunt but she would most like remove any heat in Rose's body that is there. Now lay her down in front of the fire place."

I did as he asked. I didn't like the fact that we had to get Ralf considering he is Jesse's friend and I was still unsure how Christian would make sure he didn't say anything. Adrian and Lissa. They were spirit users. They could use compulsion. I didn't like the fact that one of them would have to find out about Roza but I would prefer not to worry the princess.

"Make sure it's Adrian."

Alberta just looked at me as if I was crazy but didn't ask me about it. Christian looked confused for a second but then realised that I knew. He just nodded and went back to starting a fire.

Stan walked in dragging Ralf behind. Ralf looked entirely confused when he saw Christian, Alberta and I.

"Why the hell am I here? "

"Ralf, I know you don't like me but I need your help."

"What do you need my help with?"

"I need you to help me to warm Rose up. She was attacked by a Strigoi and fell through a frozen over pond. Please, help me. She is going to die if you don't help me. I chose you and not Jesse because we don't want any 'blood whore' rumours."

With that Ralf went over and started helping Christian warm Roza up. Soon she was starting to return to normal colour. A little while later she regained consciousness.


End file.
